Being Rejected? WTH!
by Naishou
Summary: Naishou has just rejected by the person he likes. According to her, she got rejected because she is not popular and average. But the truth is, Naishou is not just a normal girl.


That's right everything is over now...At first she thought that but now she can see that it's just the beginning of her lonely days...

He was there but now he's going. She tried to look at his beautiful blue eyes, she wanted at least to see them once again even for just a minute. But he didn't look at her. His hand moved through his head and grabbed his honey coloured silky hair. That's it she thought again while still looking at the face of him for a glance of his eyes. The floor beneath her feet cracked and she fell, fell in the darkness. It looks like she was drowning yet she didn't want trying to reach the surface. "Why? Why is this happening to me?" she said with a sarcastic voice. "I can't even feel her presence" she touched her necklace. It was a silver one with a little black star. Her eyes were getting wet. "Crystal, please don't do it to me. Can't you see he is going and if you go too I can't live anymore!" she yelled. Suddenly a light surrounded her. She felt that a power was pushing her through the surface. She reached there and the hole on the floor closed immediately. She blinked, it seems the time had stopped while she was gone. "Hey, Naishou come over here!" she heard a cheerful voice from behind. She turned and saw all of her friends. "Even if he is going, my friends are with me from the beginning and I'm sure they'll never go. I'm not alone."she smiled and wiped the single tear on her cheek.  
She could run towards them and forget about the last 1 hour but she didn't do it. "Maybe I shouldn't have told him that I love him" she whispered. "But I can't deny it! I love Night and my feelings for him will never change!" she squeezed her necklace. "What a pity, let's go Night." she heard a male voice from the direction that Night was standing. So he really is going. He might have thought that I'm just a nuisance, that I'm a stupid little girl who fell in love with him. She turned really fast towards him. She could see that Night was smiling and talking with his friend. His friend was tapping at his shoulder. With that they turned and started to walk. Please don't go, please! she wanted to say this to Night but her body didn't move. Oh come on I can do it! Maybe he loves me too. I can't let him vanish from my life like this, do something! She trembled. He didn't give me an answer yet! He's getting further. Do something! Move! Move! She ran as fast as she could. Night tilted his head to look at what she's doing. She saw his bright blue eyes staring at her green ones. She stopped in front of him but couldn't stand the pressure of his eyes and looked at her shoes. Stupid me, why am I staying silent. Tell him everything what was just in your mind. There was a long silence. He started to walk again. She raised her left arm like she want to hold him . But Night was far away. She kneeled while still looking at his direction. He was laughing with his friends. Night is a popular guy after all.

"Come on Naishou let's go and buy ice-cream. We'll buy your favorite." Lita, one of Naishou's best friends grabbed her arm and pulled her. Good bye my dreams, Good bye Night she murmered…

"Here you go." Lita gave her a cone of ice-cream. Both of you ate silently. "It's not the end of your life. You can find a better one. It's his fault. No I mean it's his stupid friends' fault. Because of that gay ass' (Lita was copying Night's stupid friend's moves)"Night let's go, sorry Naishou but we're gay" jokes, Night couldn't give you an answer properly." Naishou finished her ice-cream. "Maybe it wasn't a joke." she said calmly then they burst out laughing.  
After that Lita went to her class because the school bell rang,the break was over. Naishou didn't go back to her class like Lita did. She chose to sit alone in the schoolyard. Sorry Lita but I can't tell you that Night is not the only thing that I'm sad about. I can't tell you that Crystal is not responding. I can't tell you anything about her....  
....

"You know what? I took a good mark from my last math exam" "Really? That's great" two girls were talking while running to school."Look at the time we're faster or we'll get scolded by the teacher" They got in the school hall with a hurry. "You know what? I really envy you only problem is that if the teacher wrote you absent or not" The girl with long dark brown hair and green eyes which were filled with sorrow at the moment is watching the girls from a fingers touched gently to the chain with a black star which is hanging from her neck. "Today's the second day since Crystal left" She was posing near a huge tree. There she saw the guy that was in her dreams all the stopped "N-night.." she could hear her own voice but it was glared at her and went elsewhere,where Naishou couldn't see him anymore. She looked at the floor then kept walking. "I can forget him. I can pretend like I have never seen him before" She clenched her came in front of the school hall the bell rang, school of the students were rushing out of the school with their schoolbags on their backs. "Naishou are you alright? I couldn't find you for two days where have you been? Neuille, her other best friend come near girls started to walk towards their Neuille normally went to her house first, she walked her home. "Don't make a plan tomorrow I'll come and take you somewhere and don't insist on asking me where I won't tell." But Naishou didn't say a word. That means it's a real problem because normally she would jump up and down asking "Where? Where? Tell me" Neuille sighed. "Well then see you" with that she took a step and heard a weak voice "Neuille thank you" "It's nothing just be yourself again" Neuille smiled and turned the corner.

"What should we do? OK Erza you'll tell her" "ME! No I can't do it!" Three girls were arguing. They seemed really nervous. "Yes you can!" "Maybe I can but I won't!" "Yes you will!" "No I won't" "Yes you will!" "OK I WILL JUST SHUT UP!" But there's a problem" "What now Erza?" "How can I tell Naishou that?" "What are you going to tell me?" Naishou was looking at Erza ,the red haired girl, with curiosity. "Me? Ehm no, no it's nothing important" This time Naishou looked at Erza's caramel toned eyes directly. "Ok I can do it!" Erza yelled. "We'll take you to a 're worried so we think if you can take professional help that you'll turn back to yourself again" "I don't think that I want to go.." but Naishou couldn't finish her sentence because Erza hit her and she fainted.  
She opened her eyes and find herself sitting on a sofa "Your friends are worrying about you all the time" a man was sitting in front of her. "I said I don't want to come here I'm going to kill them!" she became angry. "Don't get so angry they love you. I'm Mr. Burnst, from now on you'll come and see me once in a week" "This man doesn't understand what I say so it's the best to say Yes to everything he says and when it's over he'll let me go home and I'll never come again" she started to plan lots of things in her mind. "Let's talk about you" Mr. Burnst talked again. "Do you feel alone sometimes?" "No never!" "Even when you're in your room and your parents are outside?" "No." "Have you ever felt that there's someone in your head and talking to you?" She didn't answer. "I'll tell you what I'M thinking. I think you have a split personality." Her eyes opened wide. "H.. how can he realize that?"she thought. "Am I right?" "No, no it can't be. What you're saying is really wrong." she protested. "So I have to make some tests on you." She gulped.

"I wonder how she's doing?" "There she comes with Mr. Burnst" Lita ran "Mr Burst please tell us, what's her condition?" Mr Burnst looked at the papers in his hand as he gazed at them one more time. "She's just a normal school girl who's a little sad because of a boy named Night that's all. She'll get over it soon"  
"I'm so relieved that she's alright" Lita said with a happy voice. Four girls were walking to Naishou's house. "Here we came. See you at school" "Bye!" with those words they went. Naishou unlocked the door, went in,drank a glass of water,went to her room and sat on the bed. "That stupid Burnst I fooled him ahahah" she laughed. "OI NAISHOU I'M TALKING TO YOU!!! RESPOND YOU STUPID GIRL!" "Aaaahh!" while screaming Naishou fell from the bed "Crystal, I can hear you in my head ! I'm so happy!" she wrapped her arms around herself "I'm so happy that I want to hug you!"..  
...

**For the ones who mixed with who is who;**

**Naishou:** An average high school girl with long dark brown hair and forest green eyes. She is the protagonist of the story.  
**Night:**The most popular guy in Naishou's fell in love with him. But then rejected. He has honey coloured hair and blue eyes.  
**Neuille:**Naishou's best friend with medium length dark brown hair and alpine chocolate brown eyes. She is a year younger than Naishou. She has a calm personality.

**Lita:**Naishou's other best friend with short black hair in ponytail and bitter chocolate brown eyes. She is usually cheerful and likes to hear personal problems.  
**Erza:**Naishou's red haired best friend. She has caramel toned eyes. She is rather talkative .  
and finally...  
**Crystal:**The other Naishou, her other personality.

I made this who is who part beacuse some of my friends said they mixed people in the story and I thought it will be helpful. Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed ^-^


End file.
